Dark Soul Requiem
by Hiten Mitsurugi Battosai
Summary: Ichigo Kurosaki is 17 year old boy who can see ghosts. At a young age he fell in love with a young epada in a forbidden romance. However, Ichigo falls for a childhood friend, as well as a soul reaper who has a strange link to his past.  IchigoXRukia
1. Chapter 1

Bleach

Dark Souls Requiem

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or any of the characters that appear in this fan fiction

Pairings: To be determined through reviews and polls throughout the chapters

Legend: "Hello"- Normal Talking

'_Any'_- Normal Thoughts

**"One"**- Zanpaku-to/ Hollow talking

_**'**__**There**__**'**_- Zanpaku-to/ Hollow Thoughts

"Now_"_-flashback/ Forethought

_**Kido/Bakudo/ Zanpaku-to attack**_

What if Ichigo had learned to use his powers at an early stage of his life? What would he have done with them, especially once he discovered the truth about the soul reapers and the soul society. In order to bring peace between the three dimensions and be true to those he loves, how far his Ichigo Kurosaki willing to go?

Day 1: Pranking the Reaper

"Souls, what are they exactly?" this was a question asked to the orange haired young man who sat at the dinner table of the Kurosaki residence. Looking down at the seven-year-old blonde sitting across from him, the orange haired young man responded, " Souls are the life essence of a being that has passed on due to traumatic injury or other fatal factors, Yuzu." he replied flatly, no tone to his voice. _'Of course that's not entirely true'_ the young man thought. He had known what souls really are for nearly eight years now. Suddenly a low voice echoed in his head. **"You seem troubled Ichigo," **the voice rang out, startling him. _ ' Zangetsu-sensei, it's just I've had an uneasy feeling this last week, as though an intense power is bearing down on me.' _Ichigo admitted to his zanpaku-to. **'An uneasy feeling, tell me, Ichigo, do you remember the day that we met?' **a low voice echoed in his head. _"Sure Zangetsu-sensei, If I hadn't met you I wouldn't be where I am today" _Ichigo conceded. He could remember that day all too well. It had been eight years ago, the day when he had first met Zangetsu was as vivid in his memories as though it had just happened.

Sweat poured down his face as he struggled to hold up the large blade that he held In a death grip. His father, Issen, stood across from him a disappointed look on his face. "Come on son surely you can do better than this!" Issen pouted. "Shut up will you! Why do I need to learn to call upon my Zanpaku-to's power when I'm already friends with most of the strongest hollows?" Ichigo barked at his father, causing him to face fault as his brain processed what his son had just said. "Wha- wait minute your buddies with the hollows! Ichigo as your father I am forbidding such a friendship!" Issen roared angrily. 

Issen then began for the eighteenth time that day, his speech on why hollows needed to be slain and purified. "Hollows are souls who have lost their ability to reason! Zanpaku-to have the power to purify the hollows! It's you civic duty to cleanse them!" He told his son. As his father prattled on, Ichigo took this time to focus on his sword. It was plain enough, a normal hilt and guard, but the blade was nearly three feet taller than he was. 

Suddenly Ichigo began to hear a voice whispering his name. Mentally reaching out to the voice Ichigo found a barrier holding back an immense source of power. _'What the hell'_ Ichigo swore at the barrier mentally. _**'So you've finally arrived, Ichigo**__**,**__**' **_the voice echoed. _'Who are you? '_Ichigo asked calmly. _**' you are afraid. If you run you will age, if you hide, you will die. I am your power, part of you that will guide you, teach how to wield your Zanpaku-to, my name is Zangetsu,'**_ the voice informed him. 

Ichigo's thoughts were interrupted by his other sister, who had just come in. "MAN your still a dry stick in the mud aren't you?" she said behind him. Yuzu Kurosaki was particularly notorious for her constant asking of uncomfortable questions. Of course that didn't stop her twin, Karin, from being equally annoying. "Karin, leave your brother alone, you know it's unhealthy to bug him," a young woman scolded from the door. "Sorry mom, but you know it's hard not to rib him on when he's acting like this," Karin replied apologetically. Just then they heard a loud female scream from the second floor. Grinning to himself, Ichigo quickly rushed upstairs followed the rest of his family.(1)

When they got up there they saw that Issen was trying to hold down a large spider like hollow that had appeared in the hallway. The hollow was large and tarantula-like in appearance, its mask was narrow with two pincers like protrusions on either side of its mouth. Ichigo watched as his father swung a broom at the hollow's head only for it to bounce off and hit him instead. It took everything he had not to laugh when he saw another spider hollow appeared above him and begin to sing an opera, something his dad hated. Hearing the hollow above him singing forced Issen to look up, just as the hollow in question decided that this would a good time to take a piss, resulting in him to get a face full of hollow urine. **"Man' I've wanted to do that for years,"** the hollow who had just pissed on Issen quipped. "**What**," the second one asked, "**Take a piss or annoy wanna-be soul reapers?"** "**Actually I meant piss on a Soul reaper, But those options work too,**" the second hollow responded. This proved to be too much for Ichigo, resulting in him falling backwards into his younger sisters.

'_**Peh, now that was funny!**__**'**_came avoice Ichigo recognized immediately. 'Oh hey Sangre-san' Ichigo cheerfully greeted his inner hollow_. __**'You know no matter how many times you prank your friends and family, nothing seems to beat your 'Issen's Opera hour special''**_ Sangre chuckled. _"I don't know,"_ Ichigo inquired thoughtfully, _"that bit with Yuzu, Karin, and the superglue still ranks as my favorite." "__**Ha ha ha ha, I'd forgotten about THAT one, now that was a classic in itself,"**_Sangre laughed as Zangetsu roared in Ichigo's mind while sending him an image of Sangre rolling on the ground clutching his ribs.

Ichigo remembered the events of the day all too well. The girls had been irritating him too extensively. In the end, he had gone outside to blow off some steam, and had spotted a stray cat next to the house. Deciding to get even, Ichigo had proceeded to coat the cat and special superglue he and Sangre had developed when he had been bored one day. After he had completed this, he had pointed out the poor cat to his sisters. His sisters had wasted no time in grabbing the cat and putting it in a group hug. It took those two five minutes to realize that they were stuck to the cat and each other. After it was all said and done, (as well as his mother using a crowbar and his father releasing his bankai to no avail,)(2) the result was Yuzu and Karin's favorite shirts being ruined and the cat being shaved in order to get the glue off.

Just then Ichigo felt a large burst of spiritual pressure nearby. "The hell was that?" Karin asked as the tremor continued. "It must be another hollow and judging from the pressure, a big one at that," Issen noted as he held Misaki close to him. Just then they heard a thump as Yuzu passed out from the spirit pressure. Sighing, Ichigo walked outside then jumped up onto the roof of the apartment building across the street. Looking up Ichigo spotted the gargantuan hollow that had just entered town. Sighing again Ichigo looked up and spoke to it. "Hey you're in the wrong place, big guy" he told the unorthodox hollow while pointing to the Ishida estate. However before he could scold the hollow further, it let out a scream of pain as a sword pierced it's head. As the hollow dissolved, Ichigo was able to make out the form of a small girl in a black haksho retreating south. Swearing to himself, Ichigo followed the reaper from a safe distance while sealing his spiritual pressure.

By sun down Ichigo has lost track of the female soul reaper. Swearing, Ichigo jumped down from the roof he had been standing on and started home. Along the way, Ichigo began to get restless. "What to do, what to do, what to do," Ichigo murmured. Zangetsu and Sangre, who had been playing chest at the time, heard this and began to sweat drop heavily. They knew they would have to find a way to entertain him and quick. Ever since that spiky haired blond guy had appeared in town seven years ago, (3) Ichigo had picked up that boredom chant. They both remembered all too well the destruction the two had wreaked on a whim due to their boredom. Even now they still had nightmares about it. Sangre was the first to come up with an idea_**. **__**"Hey, Ichigo, why don't we do some training?"**_ The hollow suggested. Shrugging, Ichigo pulled into an empty alley then called up a portal that transported him into his inner world. Closing his eyes, Ichigo focused his spiritual energy into his fingertips. After the mass had gathered Ichigo pointed it down to the portal and released the pent up mass of violet energy. 'Sure, let's play dodge the _**Astille Cero,**_' (4) Ichigo taunted his zanpaku-to and inner hollow sadistically just before the attack landed. Closing the portal, Ichigo returned to the main road and followed it home.

As he reached for the door Ichigo felt the presence of the mysterious soul reaper again, along with the presence of the two large hollows like the one that had appeared earlier this morning. "Well what do you know, looks like it's my lucky day," Ichigo chuckled as he ran towards the spiritual disturbance. Along the way he mentally reached out to his inner world and called out, _"you guys you awake yet?"_ _**"DO WE FUCKING LOOK LIKE WE"RE AWAKE!"**___Sangre roared at him. Zangetsu, usually calm and reserved, added, _**"You really didn't have to go and fire the cero at us Ichigo."**_ Grinning, Ichigo quickened his pace towards the spiritual disturbance. Due to the crowd on the streets, Ichigo wasn't able to make much progress. Deciding he wasn't going anywhere quick, Ichigo prepared to take to the roofs once more. "Hold up, Ichigo!" a voice called out behind him. Ichigo turned and saw that his rival Uryu Ishida running up to him. "So you feel it to then, this immense spirit pressure." Uryu asked Ichigo as they jumped to the roof tops and proceeded towards the disturbance. "Yeh, and I have pretty good idea as to who's responsible," Ichigo told him back. Nodding, Uryu stopped, signaling to Ichigo that they had been followed by small-fries. Acknowledging him, Ichigo used Shunpo to quicken his pace.

Rushing ahead of Uryu, Ichigo arrived to find that the soul reaper had gotten into a force of eighty odd hollows; none too happy to see the female reaper. At this sight Ichigo couldn't help but laugh. His plan had gone perfectly, though admittedly has taken more time to set up than he had hoped. Still, he mused, the scheme was going as planned, so he couldn't complain. Waiting on the ledge he caught the signal from one of his hollows to move into phase two of the plan. Now almost giddy with pleasure, Ichigo stood for the big finale. 'Get ready Sangre, we're going in,' Ichigo informed his inner hollow. '_**Peh, about time, Zangetsu was starting one of his lectures on honor. Odds were in another five minutes one of us would have been dead.**_' Sangre complained. Ichigo simply sighed, then began to transform. In seconds Ichigo was done. Jumping down in his now 'hollowfied' body, Ichigo landed gracefully before the female reaper.

"Give up reaper, you are outnumbered and overwhelmed," Ichigo spoke, his voice now the harsh rasping voice of his inner hollow. Turning to face her newest attacker, Ichigo saw that she was young looking, no older than 15. _**'Hem she's rather, petit, cute face though,'**_ Sangre informed Ichigo dully. Silently disagreeing, Ichigo continued to taunt the soul reaper before him. "If you surrender I'll allow you to live as one of my concubines, otherwise…" as he spoke, Ichigo charged a large mass of violet energy at the tips of his fingers. "Otherwise you'll have to obliterate my existence," the soul reaper finished, her voice soft but firm. "Exactly," Ichigo told her. Giving a sigh of surrender, the female soul reaper informed Ichigo that the Soul Society would come looking for her. At this, Ichigo simply laughed and pointed out if she surrendered, at least they'd find her alive and well. "Of course," Ichigo chided darkly. "You could always run away back to Soul Society" A look of pure anger appeared on the reaper's face at the mention of this option. "I would never run! A soul reaper who runs from such odds is understandable, but it will accomplish nothing. Those who run shall die!" She roared viciously at Ichigo.

At her reply, Ichigo snapped his fingers, dismissing the hollows present. Looking at her capture, the soul reaper found she was unable to resist asking him, "Why did you do send them away?" Ichigo still amused by the soul reaper's response, gave her a simple answer, "Because I like you, it's not very often I meet someone who, outnumbered and outlandishly outmatched would stand their ground. Overall I'm impressed so I've decided to even the odds some." Seeing the confused look on her face Ichigo continued, "You still have two options left, strip naked and grovel at my feet, or fight and be killed by me." However, before he had even finished telling her the first option, the female reaper had stripped down and stood bowed before him. "_**Heh, heh, smart girl, I like her**__**,**_' Sangre whistled. _**'You're starting to annoy me Sangre,'**_ Zangetsu voice mentally rang out. 'If you both don't shut it I'll blast you with another cero, and I'll not hold back this time!' Ichigo threatened. Turning his attention to the soul reaper, he asked her, " Before I let you become my concubine, I must ask your name." Confused again by Ichigo's polite demeanor, despite his terrifying appearance, the soul reaper stammered, " m-my name is Rukia, Rukia Kuchiki." "Rukia, huh that's a good name, very well then," Ichigo told her. "Wait a minute, you haven't told me your name yet!" Rukia yelled at him. Rukia then swayed ominously before pitching to the ground. Moving hurriedly, Ichigo caught her, and before she passed out told her, "my name is Ichigo Kurosaki, king of the Hueco Mundo republic."(5) Lifting her gently, Ichigo started the long walk home.

'Hey Zangetsu,' Sangre asked the Zanpaku-to outside of Ichigo's mental earshot. Looking over to the psychotic inner hollow, he flatly responded, " what do you want Sangre?" A grin on his face, Sangre told him, I just wanted to see if you noticed something, that's all." Interest peaked, Zangetsu signaled for the hollow to continue. "I might have been seeing thing's old friend but you know, I think Ichigo was smiling during the whole encounter," Sangre said jovially. "Ichigo always has your psychotic grin during on of his pranks, Sangre Cortez,"(6) Zangetsu benignly pointed out. " it's not that Zangetsu. In all of the time I've been in this body that boy has never smiled. Yet today he looked happy. What do you think Zangetsu?" Zangetsu however didn't answer; he just looked up to the sun, glowing like the gentle smile that had penetrated the heavy veil in Ichigo's heart.

And now it's done. Id like to thank Dragon of Death and Decay whose constant pushing and bickering helped me get this fict chapter finished. I'd also like the thank Michel Cross, who influenced the romantic parts of the story with After the Volcano. A big shout out to Devil Key Writings, who proved that a twelve-year-old blond ninja should never be fucked with, especially when he's pissed, with Black Flames Dancing in the Wind.

(1) Ichigo is a cruel prankster in this fict. When he pranks you, you know it. There will be an explanation in a later chapter explaining why Ichigo is the way he is now.

(2) In my fict, Issen's Bankai is a frequent comic relief form. For those who don't know, in the main series, Issen is a shinigami of an unknown rank. Issen's Bankai is a giant sword with the likeness of giant squid.

(3) Namikaze Naruto taught Ichigo much of what Ichigo knows about pranking and boredom management. I do not own Namikaze Naruto of the fict that he is from. You'll have to figure out which fict it is on your own though

(4) Piercing Cero

(5) in this fict Hueco Mundo is divided into two government factions. The Hueco Mundo republic, which Ichigo is the President of, And Las Noches, headed by Souske Aizen.

(6) Ichigo's hollow's name translates to Blood Hunter

This poll will decide who's Ichigo's first love interest will be. I need some input so that I can move this fict along. There are five choices for who Ichigo should have as his first love interest. The results will affect the love affair that'll happen in chapter III.

Tatsuke

Rukia

Senna

Orihime

Nel

Preview of Day 2: The Devil Who Likes Strawberry Sundaes

"Damn it you bitch how dare you bump into me!" The thug roared, throwing a punch at Rukia. Before the punch landed however, Ichigo grabbed the thug's arm and twisted it behind his back. "Ow! What the hell?" Looking back, he saw Ichigo standing there a grim look across his face. "Hey y-your..." the thug started before Ichigo brought his boot up and kicked the thug's mouth shut. "What do you idiots think your doing in my snack bar?" Torin angrily roared at the thugs. "Shut up, you old fart!" Yakshiro barked, kicking the shopkeeper into the table. The sound of glass hitting the ground forced all present parties to turn towards the sound. "Damn, why is it you fuckers always go for my sundaes?" The silver-haired figure sitting in front of the broken bowl swore. Still, should be one hell of a party!" the man cried, drawing out his twin guns, the sound of gunfire echoing throughout the shop.


	2. Chapter 2

Bleach

Dark Souls Requiem

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or any of the characters that appear in this fan fiction

Pairings: To be determined through reviews and polls throughout the chapters

Legend: "Hello"- Normal Talking

'_Any'_- Normal Thoughts

**"One"**- Zanpaku-to/ Hollow talking

_**'**__**There**__**'**_- Zanpaku-to/ Hollow Thoughts

"Now_"_-flashback/ Forethought

_**Kido/Bakudo/ Zanpaku-to attack**_

This is my second chapter of Dark Soul's Requiem. This chapter will be focusing on Rukia's new position. (Pun intended if you know what my referential is) Ichigo's life in the human world will also be illuminated in this chapter in more detail. Ichigo will also encounter a new ally whose attitude is enough to even make devils cry. Enjoy.

Poll for Ichigo's main love interest will close at the end of the next chapter so please vote so I can decide on his lover for the majority of the fiction.

Again the choices are

Tatsuke

Rukia

Senna

Orihime

Nel

Chapter 2: Devil who likes Strawberry Sundaes

Rukia awoke to the sound of voices arguing in the neighboring room. The first thing she noticed was that the room that she was in was small, yet at the same time very roomy. The second thing she spotted was that she was butt naked. 'Shit what happened last night?' she moaned. As though she had been overheard, the door to the room she was in opened, and young girl entered the room. "So you're awake then. Names Karin Kurosaki, what's yours?" She asked Rukia flatly as the door shut behind her. "I am Rukia Kuchiki of the thirteen squad of the Soul Society." Rukia responded. Nodding, Karin handed Rukia a parcel wrapped in black cloth. "Here, these are your clothes for you to wear while you're staying here." Un-wrapping the parcel she saw that they consisted of a pair plain black pair of underwear; her over garb consisted of a strapless orange top and skirt. 'You're not very big on taste are you?" Hearing this, Karin's face broke into a small grin. Oh no, it was your new master who chose your new outfit for you."

It was then that Rukia noticed that the clothes were too big for her. "Don't bother trying to hide it, your true self," Karin quipped. "I was born with the ability to see through Kido." Hearing this Rukia face faulted. A girl who could see through a deception Kido! Karin then chose to add, "I can also absorb enemy Kido spells and shoot them back at their users."(1) This caused Rukia to face fault for the second time in five minutes. "A-aren't you human though?" Rukia asked. Karin simply shrugged and told her, "Who knows, not my place to say." Turning around, Karin told her, " you should release that Kido and get dressed, Ichigo wants to talk to you," Nodding to her, Karin left the room making sure that the house's resident pervert didn't see the naked female in the closet. Once the door was completely shut, Rukia slammed her hands together and thought, _"Kido Release" _(2) Five minutes later Rukia stumbled out of the closet, fully dressed, her true self revealed. She now stood at six foot-one, her narrow frame elegantly framed by the light clothing she wore. Rukia's hair now went mid way down her back, the bang in front of her face going down to her chin. Her generous D cup breasts bounced as she slowly walked towards the three people arguing on the ledge outside the window. (3)

No she thought as she reached the window, what she thought was a ledge was actually an intricate platform surrounded by a sphere of reisu to make them undetectable. Of course, she mused that plan obviously hadn't worked to well. Just then, the three people talking stopped and looked at Rukia, who had jumped onto the outcropping and stood next to them. Their responses were immediate, Sangre face faulted at the sight of the raven haired beauty, Zangetsu raised an eyebrow, not sure what was going on, and Ichigo wrapped his arms around her and hugged her, grinning like Ichimaru Gin the day he'd destroyed Captain Shunsui's smut of the entire Shinigami Women's Association butt naked in the showers. (4) "See, I told you getting her to work for me would be easy enough," he laughed. Zangetsu sighed as his young apprentice continued to brag. Sangre however elected for a less elegant response involving flipping him off and consequentially getting flung across town. Rukia simply watched as the three went at it, until finally Ichigo called out, "Listen you guys I got to get the meeting place ready for everyone, so we'll have to continue this conversation later." Nodding, Zangetsu, and with some effort, Sangre vanished in a burst of black reisu leaving to strange looking dummies standing.

"Looking over at Ichigo, Rukia asked, "Who are you meeting exactly?" Ichigo simply smiled and said, "Nobody actually, I just wanted to get rid of those two so we could talk in privacy" However he was interrupted by Sangre who quipped, _"_**Semi-privacy you fat pervert**_." _Next thing Sangre knew, he was hanging by his feet off the edge of one of the may buildings' in Ichigo's mindscape. "_Give me one good reason why I shouldn't drop you back where I found you," _Ichigo mentally growled. "**Because I'm what makes you good looking**?" Sangre pleaded. Sighing, Ichigo let go off Sangre's ankle and called down to the falling hollow, "_Come back when you grow a brain_," Returning to the real world he saw that Rukia was looking at him strangely. "Sorry, I had to deal with a rather annoying tenant in my mindscape," Ichigo told her when she had asked why he had blanked out for a minute. Ichigo then motioned for Rukia to be seated on the bed while he pulled up a chair from his desk.. "Before anything else, I gotta ask, why did you feel the need to disguise your true self?" Ichigo asked her. Rukia took a deep breath and steeled herself as she began to tell Ichigo her tale.

"I don't know anything of when I was alive; the first thing I remember is growing up in the 79th district of Soul Society." Rukia began. "Though I had no biological family, souls in the Soul Society tend to group and form their own families." Taking a deep breath Rukia continued with her story. "As it were it wasn't until I was seven that I met anybody my own age, before that" Rukia paused, eyebrows furrowed in concentration. "That's strange, I can't remember for some reason," Rukia told him after several minutes. (5) Ichigo simply looked at her, finally managing to tell her, "It's alright, no need to force yourself." Nodding to him Rukia proceeded to tell him of how she had met her childhood friend Renji, along with his ragtag group. She continued telling him of how they were force to survive, how she and Renji had displayed strong spiritual powers. She then told Ichigo how their friends, had died, they had gone to the Soul Reaper Academy, which lead to her eventually adoption into the Kuchiki family. After that she was inducted into the thirteen court guard squads. "My position as a member of the Kuchiki House and as a Shinigami is why my brother ordered me to use that Kido to hide my true self." Rukia told Ichigo calmly, completing her tale.

Ichigo sat the entire time, listening to Rukia's story. He had figured that she had it rough, but for her to have to go through such hardships but that was ridiculous. Even he hadn't been forced to go through such bull shit, and his father was an anemic psychopath. (6) "I see, so due to your heritage and your role in the Soul Society's government, you were forced to hide your true self from those who care about you the most." Ichigo spoke his voice hoarse in shock of what he had been told. "Damn, and I thought I had it bad," came a voice from the window. Looking behind her, Rukia saw a tall man with dark hair, his blue eyes covered by wire glasses, wearing a dark blue jeans and a white shirt with a weird blue symbol sewn into the front of the pocket. "Uruyuu, how long were you standing there?" Ichigo asked, giving the youth a deadly glare. "Sorry, but I heard the whole thing," Uruyuu admitted sheepishly. The Quincy then looked over from Ichigo to Rukia, a look of mild surprise on his face. "That's her, the girl I killed over a thousand hollows to save!" Uruyuu roared, pointing an accusing finger at Rukia. "Yeh and?" Rukia and Ichigo answered in nonplussed unity, causing the annoyed Quincy to sweat drop.

Changing the subject, Uruyuu asked, "Listen let's head down to the ice cream parlor and grab a bite to eat?" Agreeing that was a good idea, the three of them left the house and began to walk down the street. As they walked Rukia decided to ask Ichigo a question. "Hey, you know, I told you everything there is to know about me, but I don't even know your name," Looking over to her, he realized she was right. Shit, I forgot you passed out before I could give you my name, it's Ichigo by the way." He told her calmly. "**Man your getting sloppy aren't you?**" Sangre quipped, seeing an opening to annoy his brother in arms. _**Oh great here we go again**_, Zangetsu mentally groaned. "**What's** **wrong king, having trouble deciding which way to do her?"** Sangre ranted, further irritating the young man. "_Sangre_," Ichigo mentally began. "**Yes king,**" Sangre responded with a mock bow. "_One, you know I let the female choose which way she gets fucked_," this made Sangre grin madly. After Ichigo didn't say anything after a moment, Sangre dared to ask, "**What about two**?" This made Ichigo look up, causing Sangre to wish he hadn't opened his big mouth. Ichigo wore a devilish grin and pointed his right index finger at him. _And two, Horse don't talk back, goodbye_." He told his inner hollow as he fired a cero at his face. Sangre's only thoughts before impact were, _**Why the fuck can't I keep my trap shut? (7)**_

When his mind returned to the physical world, he saw Rukia and Uruyuu looking at him with a worried expression. "Is Sangre starting trouble for you again?" Uruyuu asked; making Ichigo nod. Turning to Rukia, Ichigo explained, "at the moment I'm having trouble dealing with my inner hollow, Sangre, likes to give me trouble on a frequent basis," Seeing Rukia still didn't understand he launched into the story of his own past. He explained to her how his foolish father was actually the former captain of the thirteenth squad who had left at the same time as Kisake Urahara and had ended up falling in love with his mother twenty years ago. He then told her he had been born a year later, and had grown up a fairly normal life.... until his fifth birthday when he had met that person. "It was shortly after midnight, and I saw a strange pale figure standing outside my window. He was really old looking and had a weird hair piece. All that I know is that he looked straight at me, and beckoned for me to go outside," Ichigo told Rukia, a grimace on his face. "When I got down there, I noticed that he had been mortally injured. When I asked him what was wrong he looked at me and asked if I could see him," Ichigo sighed at this, causing both to give him strange looks. "He was the first Soul Reaper I had encountered, and he died in my arms."

Ichigo had no sooner said this than two things happened. The first was they reached the Arctic Shelf, the ice cream parlor owned by Tatsuke and her father, the second being Sangre opening his mouth to cat call Ichigo for being a wimp, getting him hit in the head with a skyscraper's support beam in the head by Zangetsu. As they walked in Ichigo noticed that there were a lot of thugs from around town in here today. There was a silver haired man in a red trench coat eating at the bar, a guitar case strapped over his shoulder here as well. (8) As they walked toward the bar one of the thugs stood up and called, "Damn it you bitch how dare you bump into me!" The thug roared, throwing a punch at Rukia. Before the punch landed however, Ichigo grabbed the thug's arm and twisted it behind his back. "Ow! What the hell?" Looking back, he saw Ichigo standing there a grim look across his face. "Hey y-you're..." the thug started before Ichigo brought his boot up and kicked the thug's mouth shut.

"What do you idiots think you're doing in my snack bar?" Torin angrily roared at the thugs. "Shut up, you old fart!" Yakshiro barked, kicking the shopkeeper into the table. This in turned caused Tatsuke, who had been working behind the bar, to jump over and dealt the thug who had attacked her father a shattering dropkick that shattered the man's neck. "Dad, are you ok?" Tatsuke asked her father, rushing to where he had fallen. "Yeah, I'm fine dear, now why don't you help your friends take out the trash," he told his daughter, while pointing to where the thugs were at, only to face fault at the sight before him. Uruyuu had used the limbs of three thugs to tie them to the ceiling fan with sewing string. Rukia had pile-driven the face of two thugs who had tried very unsuccessfully to molest her in to the floor. And Ichigo, 'hell the fuck does he always do this shit' Torin cursed. Ichigo had used the sash from Tatsuke's birthday party to tie together the remaining six thugs and was using what looked like a human femur to play the drums on their heads, making all of the conscious people in the room sweat drop heavily. At this moment the head thug, at least that was Ichigo's guess decided to pull out a gun and fire off a shot.

The sound of glass hitting the ground forced all present parties to turn towards the sound. "Damn, why is it you fuckers always go for my sundaes?" The silver-haired figure sitting in front of the broken bowl swore. Standing, they could now see that his hair hung down in front of his face, his cold blue eyes, gleaming like arctic sapphires. "You know, most people tend to be a little more polite to people who have the advantage," the silver haired man spoke, a cocky air to him. The thug simply laughed and said, "we aren't people," with a snap of his fingers, the thugs in the room all turned into hideous demons. "WE ARE DEVILS!" They roared in unity. Ichigo prepared to summon his Zanpaku -to while Uruyuu and Rukia prepared to battle. However the silver haired man simply walked over to the juke box and raised a finger. "Let's rock one crazy party!" He cried hitting the button, with no effect whatsoever. The silver man pressed the buttoned several more times in rapid succession, with to effect, causing everyone else to sweat drop. "Every fucking time, (9)" the man swore, before punching his fist into the jukebox.

The rift of a heavy metal song began to play as a woman's voice began to sing. "Hell' yeah, let's rock!" the silver haired man cried pulling out twin handguns. He quickly and thoroughly began to shoot the monster's one after another with such inhuman speed and accuracy everybody couldn't help but wonder, 'what the hell is this guy?' The lead demon clearly recognized the man now and stuttered, "Y-y-you're Dante!" (10) Smiling the man, Dante responded, "Bull's-eye, ya ugly fucker," before shooting the demon's face clean off. Everyone else looked in shock at the man who had just wiped the floored in less than two minutes of everything with scales and horns in shock. Dante however simply asked, " hey barkeep, another sundae, extra strawberries," resulting in a room wide face fault that made Dante look back, shrug, and ask, "was it something I said?"

IT IS DONE. Dear Kami that went on longer than I wanted. I have to again, thank Dragon of Death and Decay for being a frequent pain in my ass to get this done right, as well as Michel Cross writings for the some of my inspiration. I have to say this is my favorite chapter so far, though I intend to add a lemon to the next chapter so be on the lookout for it.

1 What, you thought I was going to leave Ichigo's sisters powerless? EHHH WRONG ANSWER!

2 All right I confess, that was actually influenced by Naruto. But I couldn't think of any other way to pull it off.

3 Come on everybody loves a sexy Rukia, am I right. Plus if I didn't do this, I just know there'll be some idiot who says by lemons mark Ichigo as a pedophile. F.W.I. to those who don't know, in the series, Rukia's almost 150 years old!

4 Of course Shusui's a perv. And Gin is the anti perv, gay knight to homo king Aizen! (Orochimaru is the homo god, and Aizen's his bitch!) I hate Aizen and Orochimaru so expect slander galore in any of my ficts involving those characters.

5 Reference to Bleach Movie 3: Fade to Black I Call Your Name

6 Another fun fact about Issen Kurosaki

7 For those who haven't realized it let, Sangre is NOT the sharpest tool in the shed

8 You have to be stupid not to know what's coming next at this point.

9 He has no luck with jukeboxes, yet another clue, hmm who is the culprit? Come on you can figure it out.

10 Well this was obvious to those who actually play GOOD video games A.E. Devil may Cry or Final Fantasy, and SOLCOM of course

This poll will decide who's Ichigo's first love interest will be. I need some input so that I can move this fict along. There are five choices for who Ichigo should have as his first love interest. The results will affect the love affair that'll happen in chapter III.

Tatsuke

Rukia

Senna

Orihime

Nel

Chapter 3: Those who walk the line

Renji stood and looked over to the bed at Rukia and Ichigo's sleeping forms, their arms wrapped around each other affectionately. "Damn," Renji muttered. He looked over at his captain, who was looking at a picture of Ichigo and Rukia standing together in front of Karakura High with Ichigo's friends' along with a rather bemused Dante and Vergil. "Are you sure about this Captain?" Renji asked him. "I mean, you saw what this guy did to Grand Fisher, and they seem so happy together, so..." "Renji, These orders came from the Central 46 themselves we cannot disobey them," Byakuya told Renji, a tone of sadness in his voice. "It's a shame to he still so young, but," Byakuya stopped speaking. Signaling for Renji to look away, Byakuya drew his sword. He brought it up, and before he struck, whispered, I'm sorry old friend."


	3. Chapter 3

Bleach

Dark Souls Requiem

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or any of the characters that appear in this fan fiction

Pairings: To be determined through reviews and polls throughout the chapters

Legend: "Hello"- Normal Talking

'Any'- Normal Thoughts

"One"- Zanpaku-to/ Hollow talking

'There'- Zanpaku-to/ Hollow Thoughts

"Now"-flashback/ Forethought

Kido/Bakudo/ Zanpaku-to attack

Ok this is going to be a dozy of a chapter. Sorry that I took so long, the Anti-Muse decided that I was a more Potential threat than the author of Jinchurichi Warlock, who I hope updates that fic soon. ( No pressure, I'll hold her off for awhile so you can get it done, along with the top secret anti-muse weapon we discussed.) There'll be comedy and battle galore. Oh, did I mention that they'll be an attack by a psycho perverted stuffed animal. No? MUAHAHAHAHAHA! Enjoy. Now then do I use the Carbine or the .45 Magnum on you bitch? No? then how about a bazooza. HAHAHAHAHAHA!

Chapter 3: Those who walk the Line 1

Renji stood and looked over to the bed at Rukia and Ichigo's sleeping forms, their arms wrapped around each other affectionately. "Damn," Renji muttered. He looked over at his captain, who was looking at a picture of Ichigo and Rukia standing together in front of Karakura High with Ichigo's friends' along with a rather bemused Dante and Vergil. "Are you sure about this Captain?" Renji asked him. "I mean, you saw what this guy did to Grand Fisher, and they seem so happy together, so..." "Renji, These orders came from the Central 46 themselves we cannot disobey them," Byakuya told Renji, a tone of sadness in his voice. "It's a shame to he still so young, but," Byakuya stopped speaking. Signaling for Renji to look away, Byakuya drew his sword. He brought it up, and before he struck, whispered, I'm sorry old friend." (1)

Ichigo awoke with a start, sweat pouring down his face. 'What the hell was with that vision?' He swore, unable to think of what the dream could have meant. Looking through the open window, Ichigo spotted Rukia's sleeping form on his bed, sleeping peacefully. Seeing her so vulnerable looking left Ichigo with a felling of sadness as he remembered his own past as well as his fallen lover. Ichigo became downcast at the thought of his lost lover, who had died protecting him when he was younger. 'Nel, what would you do if you were here now?' Ichigo thought to himself. "She would be proud of you and love you with all of her heart of course." came the mental chorus of Sangre and Zangetsu, agreeing for the first time in, well forever. (2)"Thanks you guys, I appreciate it," Ichigo responded to his mental companions. just then he heard a yawn, and spotted Rukia stirring in her slumber. Watching her brought a smile to his face, he may have been unable to save Nel, but there was no way he would fail in protecting Rukia.

Just then all of the windows in the house, and possibly the window on the block, hell the entire town, were blown out by what sounded like an extremely loud guitar rift, followed by the crys of, "GOOD MORNING KARAKURA! ARE YOU READY TO ROCK?" Looking down, Ichigo spotted Dante holding a violet and black guitar with what appeared to be bat wings. "DANTE YOU IDIOT WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!" Ichigo roared at the son of Sparta. "What's up with you people? Haven't you heard of a wakeup call?" Dante asked with a smirk. Irritated from Dante's interruption, Ichigo grabbed a hold of the table that had served as his makeshift pillow and chucked it at the half demon's head while yelling," IT'S FOUR IN THE FUCKING MORNING YA DICKHEAD!" Dante saw the table coming and managed to dodge it. "Not a morning person I see," (3) Dante whispered to himself.

Just then, Ichigo's bed flew out the wall and over Ichigo's head, flyiing straight into Dante, who was unable to dodge the fairly dangerous projectile fast enough. "SOME OF US ARE TRYING TO SLEEP BAKA OTOKUBARI TEME!"(4) Rukia roared from the hole that was once Ichigo's bedroom wall. "God damn that is hot," Ichigo, Zangetsu, and Sangre awed as the ravened haired beauty stormed back into what was left of Ichigo's room. "hey call me crazy, but I think she just came onto you," Sangre told Ichigo in a hushed tone. I think your right, crazy." Ichigo responded as he stepped into his room. "Morning Ruka-san," Ichigo greeted the now awake Shinigami. "Hmm, oh good morning Ichigo-sama" Rukia responded with a faint smile as she saw Ichigo walking through the hole she'd made. "I may have over done it, Ichigo-san and I apologize." Rukia said, realizing what she had done. Looking behind him Ichigo tells her, "It's fine, actually I'm moving out today anyways, and due to my father disliking my relationships with the hollows I call friends"

Rukia looks at Ichigo in shock, finding it hard to believe that he was friends with the hollows. However Rukia quickly pulled herself together and said, "Well, I knew you were different but that is odd even by my standards." Just then, Issen walks in and asks "when are you leaving, I want to get your junk out of here as soon as possible." However before he could say anything else, Dante appeared in the room beside Rukia. "Damn, you got a mean curve-ball," Dante complained. Issen looked over the newcomer, and saw that he was well armed. "Who's this? Is he your bodyguard; or your boyfriend?" Issen quips rudely towards Ichigo. This infuriates both Ichigo and Dante who both go for their swords, only for Issen to collapse in pain in front of them.

Both men looked expectantly at Rukia who simply shrugged. Then Ichigo felt something brushes into his foot. Looking down Ichigo saw what the object was and instantly paled. "What's that?" Dante asked quizzically, with an ummistakable tremor of fear in his voice.(5) Ichigo points to the soccer ball, pacificly the foot shaped burn mark on one side of it. "I think my sister is trying to get a point across to my dad." Looking back at the ball, Dante shrugs and says, "Ether he stays or your balls get to meet my foot, I'd guess is what she's implying." Dante looked to Ichigo who gave the universal sign of probably, then walked out the door. Following Ichigo, the three of them head to the dining room to find that Yuzu is cooking, and Karin is changing her shoes as the ones she had been wearing had a colossal hole in the toe of the left shoe.

"So Karin, I'm guessing you don't want me moving out then?" Ichigo asked his younger sisiter with mock concern. Lookin gup from her sneakers, Karin gave a small grin and responded, "what gave it away? The fact that a soccer ball was found at the scene of the crime, or the fact that dad's dick is clearly visable through the back of his pants?" This response caused her siblings to sweatdrop heavily, her mother to raise an eyebrow and Dante to snort his coffee out his nose. "That's a yes if I ever heard one," Dante chuckles between coughs. Rukia just looked at Karin in surprise and noticwed that the young girl had whisps of reisu around her feet that hadn't fully faded. As though reading Rukia's thoughts, Yuzu simply said, "Offencive Kido is nee-chan's speciality," Rukia simply odded and marked as normal Kurosaki weirdness. "We are not weird!" Yuzu barked, causing Ichigo to Guffaw in laughter and scare the crap out of Rukia.

"Y-you can read minds!"(6) Rukia sputtered, while pointing a finger at the blond child. Cheery as ever, Yuzu smply responded, "since the tender age of two." Then she added defencively, "and don't think those things about my brother!" "what, I like her sexual fantasys, they are very appealing, in fact we plan to make one a reality tonight don't we Rukia." Ichigo said with a mocking strict tone. This needless to say caused everyone in the house to facefault their way to the lower levels of hell and back, including the stuffed animal that had just walked in along side Issen. looking around, Ichigo noticed everyone's face and sighed. "Man, you guys can't even take a joke." Though mentally he was consulting Sangre on the fact that they should find out one of Rukia's sexual fantasys so they could make it happen. "never hurts to know a girl before they got deeper into a relationship," He told his inner hollow who nodded at Ichigo's idea.

Suddenly a massive spirit pressure could be felt all over the town. W-what is this!" Issen and Misaki quivered. Ichigo however reconised the signiture. How could he forget. It had been this hollow that had killed Nel. (7) and Now it looked like it was back for round two of the bout. In an instant he and Dante were outsideon the roof. There he was, directly across from them on the roof across the street. "So you've shown yourself, Kurosaki Ichigo." the pale skinned hollow spoke. Ichigo would have reconized the guy anywhere. He had pale white skin, green eyes and a peice of his helmet shaped mak on the right side of his head. He wore a white outfit that exsposed the hole in the center of his cheast. "You, you bastard! you killed Nel! Ulliquora!" Ichogo roared. Dante looked at Ichigo then to the pale faced new comer. "So your the one who made Ichigo's life a living hell," Dante growled. Looking at he silver haired man, Ulliquora responded, "yes, and today I finish that job." before vanishing.

Ulliquora reappeared with his han less than half an inch away from Ichigo's face. "Ichigo!" Rukai yelled, causing the arracar to stop and look down. "hmm, it seems you've found a new lover, very well then," he said before using Sonido to appear in front of Rukia the same way he had Ichigo. 'Her death should cause you emmence suffering before I kill you." ulliquora spoke before moving in for the kill. He hadn't moved a fraction of an inch befor he felt a solid grip on his wrist. Looking over the pale faced arrancar saw that the silver haired man from before had somehow stopped him before he even began to attack. Listen up, pal, I won't let you hurt my friends." Dante growled. "If you think you'll succeed," he continued, an ominous aura building around his body. "YOU'RE WRONG!" Dante roared, his aura flaring bright red. (8) The next thing Ulliquora remembers is being imbedded in the side of a parked truck some ten blocks away. "what was that?" Ulliquora asks himself with a slight curse. "The beginning of the end of you." Came a very familiar voice from above him. Looking up, all Ulliquora can think is oh shit as a rain of magically imbued lead is fired point blank at his skull, via a VERY pissed Dante.

jumping back Ulliquora is surprised when Dante appears behind him, Rebellion in hand. In the split second that Dante took ot swing his sword, Ulliquora jumped up, and used the sword as a lever to jump out of the swords path. Which put him in the path of Ichigo's blade, which scraped off of his Hiero inhanced skin. "Hmm, It seems i'm out-numbered." Ulliquora verbally muses. "Very well Kurosaki Ichigo, It seems I've gathered all of the Intel i need so for now I'll let you live." He tells Ichigo. "Also I thought the two of you would like to know that I had a special seal put on me to limit my powers to one-twentyth of my full strength." He adds as he walks into the Gargantua he had summoned. As he vanishes, Ichigo and Dante exchange glances and sees that the other was pale at the information that they had just heard. "We're in deep shit aren't we?" Dante asks Ichigo with a slight quiver to his ever confident voice. "You don't know the half of it," Ichigo responds before sighing, "come inside, their are some things I need to make you and Rukai aware of before things get any worse."

before they could take another step a voice very familiar to Dante speaks from behind them. "So little boy has made some friends!" the voice speaks before laughing insanely. Whipping around Dante sees who it is and mutters, Ah HELL FUCKING NO!" at the sight of the clown like figure. "What's wrong Dante, Jester got your tonge?"(9) the figure asked before laughing. I thought I got rid of you, again," Dante growls before mentally shuddering at his second encounter with Jester. With yet another annoying laugh, Jester turned around and began his most annoying taunt. "Jester gonna spank your butt spank you on the...BULLSHIT!" Jester shouted as a blue beam came flying at his head, Via Ichigo's Pain Delevery Service. Dodging it by jumpin onto the roof of a nearby skyscraper, Jester was about to laugh, untill he noticed the other ninety-nine beams of energy coming at him. "Hyaku Ha Getsuga Tensho"(10) Ichigo roared as he added One giant beam of energy behind the others. Seeing this Jester visably paled (11) and began runnin gin the opposite direction shouting, "bullshit, bullshit, I'M FUCKING CALLING BULLSHIT!"(12) Needless to say Jester didn't get far before Ichigo's attack got to him.

Looking over to his orange haired companion, Dante could se that Ichigo was visably eye-twitching in irratation from Jester's taunt. "Fuck and I thought I had issues that needed ironing out." Dante grumbled. Just then they heard a girlish giggle from behind them. Turning around Ichigo found him self unable to beleive what he saw. "Who's the babe?" Dante asked, a rather smug smile on his face. Looking over to Ichigo he saw that Ichigo had punched a large ass hole into the wall at somepointduring the conversation. "Damn, and Lady says I have a temper" growned with ovious amusement in his voice "You never one who could reign in his temper,Kurosaki-kun" the black haired girl giggled. "S-senna nee-chan?"

And thats a wrap on this chapter. Oh man Ichigo has some issues in this fict, but that's what makes it fun. Before anybody asks yes Ichigo and Senna are siblings. Twins in fact. I know that's not how it happens in the movie but bite me it's not called a fanfiction for nothing. Also they never DID reveal what Senna's lastname is so I KNOW I can get away with this. Thanks to Dragon of Death and Decay for pushing me onward with my fict again. Also I need to put a shoutout to the all to famous authors Michel Cross and Devil Key Writings for their constant insparation. Sorry about the lack of lemons in this fict. But it came to a toss up between the lemon or the Jester scene and I chose the Jester scene because, well lets face it, for anyone who's played through Devil May Cry 3 who DOEN'T want to see jester's ass royally poned. Anyways I'll try and fit the lemon in one of the nex two chapters. Now no guarentee but I'll try and fit it into the next chapter.

(1) Sneak preview into the far future!

(2) Zangetsu and Sangre usually have a hard time working together

(3) Dante wakes up at 5:00 AM every day unless he's been forced to go full power DT

(4) Means "Idiotic Gay Bastard" (or something like that)

(5) If Ichigo AND Dante are scared you know it's bad

(6) Behold the first of Yuzu's powers. She is more of a defencive type anyways so I gave her sensor-type abilities

(7) Yes I've introduced the Killer of Nelliel ( I don't have the proper spelling)

(8) Devil Trigger Happy Happy Fun Time ( credit to Devil of Death and Decay for that line)

(9) HES BACK I've brought back the singel most annoying caracter since Recoome from Dragon Ball Z ( see Frieza Saga )

(10) Translates litterally to " Tousand Blades Heavenly Moon Shocker"

(11) Can you get any paler than... Never mind Orochimaru had white skin ( INTODUCING THE HOMO GOD AND HIS TWIN FUCKTOYS JESTER AND AIZEN!) don't like Jester

(12) OK OK THAT IS FULL CREDIT AND COPYRIGHT OF DRAGON OF DEATH AND DECAY FOR ANY FANFICTION.

Well ok not copyright, me and him are still in court over that one but the credit is his for the taking.

Well I guess all that's left is the preview. "Oh shit are you joking me? I shot you with a fucking Bazooka and you can still move? Oi Draco give me a hand!" I roared as the Anti Muse walked towards me. " You called?" The Dragon called. "Yes I called, FOUR TIMES! WE HAVE TO KEEP HER BUSY SO JINCHURICHI WARLOCK WILL LIVE ON! NOW HELP ME BEAT HER!" I shout at my fellow Author. "happy happy fun time?" he asks me with a demented grin. I instantly understand and grin, and as one we roar, HAPPY HAPPY FUN TIME!" as we pulled out our aircraft Carriers out of storage. LETS ROCK IT"S GONNA BE ONE CRAZZY PARTY!

Preview:

Chapter 4: Those who walk the Line 2

Ichigo looked between the two silver haired figures that stood before him. Dante in his signiture red trenchcoat and the newcomer in his blue trenchcoat. He looked like Dante in every way, shape and form, with the exeption of the fact that his silver hair was swept back giving him a more regal appearance, despite he was carrying a pizza box. "Dante, I've finally found you after all of this time," the man in the blue trench spoke. Damn even his voice was regal sounding compared to Dante. Looking at Dante he could see that he appeared to be in shock at the sight of the man before him. Ichigo could understand, after all he had found out that his twin had not only survived a potentially deadly plane crash but had been in town for nearly a year working with hat and clogs Urahara. 'Note to Self, Kill Kisake Urahara' just as he finished that mental note Dante finally managed to find his voice, speaking a single sentence, "Vergil, did you remember I hate olive on my pizza?"


End file.
